


【齐琛/南琛】报告老师，他A装O！

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	【齐琛/南琛】报告老师，他A装O！

·  
姚老师不知道是多少人的梦中情O，腰肢精瘦柔韧，眼神清澈明亮偏偏泪痣附加出点点媚意，从不懂开口拒绝，和那张脸一样浑身上下永远流露出恬淡温和的气息。

温柔体贴Omega，多少Alpha居家过日子的首选。

尤其，他还很能粘人，爱和熟悉的人亲亲密密地窝在一起，笑起来憨憨又纯真。

 

和这样的Omega玩得近是会被扔眼刀子的。

对，说的就是那个平时扒着增高鞋垫不放的小矮子周震南，就算作为Beta也要懂得和Omega保持距离啊！把手从姚琛的肩膀上拿开可以吗？！

张颜齐复习了下铭记于心的《天降大战竹马九十九则》进攻战略，横冲直撞把自己挤进了那两个人中间，手指牢牢攀附在姚琛赤裸的小臂上。

呵，什么琛南旧事，BO是没有性福和前途的，只有AO是真的！都给我扛起姚颜四起的大旗来！

被强行挤开的周震南瞟了他一眼，皱皱鼻子，很是嫌弃，“张颜齐你收收你那个火锅油的味道好不好？”

张颜齐被提醒才发现自己无意识释放了信息素，当然他毫不犹豫地把锅甩给了周震南。谁让这小屁孩作为一个Beta，信息素味却是浓郁呛喉的香料味，潜伏在危险中，气势有时候甚至胜过Alpha。

高危情敌，张颜齐在对方脑门“啪”得按上几个标红大字。

“姚琛，你没啥感觉吧？”上头的失智期溜走，张颜齐才突然回过神担心姚琛作为omega会不会被自己激得发情。惹，想想有点小刺激。

结果姚老师什么也没感觉到似的，回过头来冲张颜齐柔柔地笑，“张颜齐你来了啊。”

好像有点高山雪水的凌冽气息扑面而来，表面身经百战的张拉普瞬间害羞，慌慌忙忙放开手，却不小心蹭到对方的后颈。

姚琛反射性缩了下脖子，肉眼可见的从脖颈氤氲出片晕红，蔓延到小巧的耳垂。

于是张颜齐被从头到脚罩在猛烈袭来的新雪气味里，知道自己做错了事的慌乱，加上勾得心火四起的躁动，偏偏还要撑着懒洋洋的厌世脸装作淡定，“……艹，我去给你拿抑制剂，周震南你看着点人。”

瞬间慌不择路跑掉了。

 

留下周震南和姚琛两个人面面相觑。

姚老师疑惑，“他在说什么抑制剂？”

周震南迷茫，“拿什么抑制剂？他自己身上不带着吗？难道Alpha的抑制剂还要分日夜用？”

“……他不会把我当Omega了吧？”

“张颜齐这个憨批。”周震南终于抓住症结，但转眼瞧见姚琛身上未褪尽的泛红，“不过姚老师你这里真的很敏感诶。”他像平时打打闹闹那样凑过去抚摸后颈上的腺体，整个人挂在姚琛身上，呼吸尽数灼热打在凹陷的锁骨处。

姚琛被弄得往前仰，“什么敏感啊……”他颤抖着笑倒在桌上，脸闷在那只仓鼠娃娃里，微弓的脊背藏在宽松的T恤下。

下颚线映衬小麦色的肌肤，喉结滚动的弧度，带着粉红指甲的手指修长圆润。

筋脉骨血都散发着无言的性张力，他在这人温和的皮囊下面读出种五色斑斓的欲望，旋转的泡泡一般噗噗破开，把周震南浑身浇得是汽油，继而猛烈燃烧起来。

他因此突然牙痒痒，呲出犬齿恶狠狠地咬在姚琛肩膀上。

你他妈为什么是个Alpha？

姚琛什么也不知道，只推推黏在自己肩头毛绒绒的脑袋，哄小孩般无奈地抱怨道，“周震南你真的是……又咬我……”

周震南嘴里弥漫出血腥味，更有丛莽混着泥土的兽息，他是那样熟悉张颜齐看姚琛的眼神，便升起虎口夺食的危机感。

妈的，姚琛为什么是个Alpha？  
妈的，自己为什么不是个Apha？

 

 

·  
张颜齐死死盯着姚琛肩膀上偶然露出的牙印，遮遮掩掩到最后也没遮住，这玩意儿显然才烙上去不久，甚至还未生疤，透着粉红的肉。

一看就是周震南的手笔，打响的是宣示主权。

呸，天降最后还是被竹马打败了吗？

靠，什么三流导演都不会拍的破剧本？

张颜齐决心自食其力大刀阔斧改台本。

 

他是在练习室里毫不意外地逮到姚琛的，这人还是埋头练习直到自己跳不动为止，也不知道在跟谁较劲。

姚老师套在灰色F班班服里对着镜子扒舞扣动作，苦着脸，不停往张颜齐那边瞟，又不好意思开口。

“你扒你的舞，别管我。”张颜齐自然察觉到他的为难，偏生恶劣地喜欢看对方纠结的模样，还装作大度地赖着不走。

死线在前压着，姚琛嘀咕几句也没办法，只得强迫自己无视掉后面那个张大头。

 

下腰、扭肩、抬臀、勾腿、摆动，手指从胯部撩到胸前，绷起的肌肉线条和止不住的喘息。

咬唇、眨眼、汗湿的发际，Alpha迅速退化为被皮相折服的原生动物，折在无边无际的肉欲漩涡里。

性感的爵士舞曲和姚琛因为被人盯着看而更红上几分的面庞，张颜齐被女团舞撩的信息素飙升，当然还有臭不要脸硬起的下身。

他嗅得到汗渍的味道，和高山雪水冷冽的气息。

深夜，Omega和Alpha待在一起会发生什么？张颜齐断定姚琛全都知道，所以他在电子乐的间奏凑上前去，好让自己能尽快成为只雪山顶匍匐跪倒的麋鹿。

“张颜齐？！”纵然累得够呛，姚琛也敏锐地发觉几分危险的气息，他后颈的腺体被人在手里摩挲，粗糙的指腹滑过让人腿软的节奏。

这种撩小Omega的偶像剧姿势为什么会出现在这里？

张颜齐没回话，从衣服下摆撩上去揉弄挺立的乳尖，狗一样去舔对方微张的唇角。

平坦带着热度和腹肌的小腹暴露在空气中，姚琛看着镜子里傻眼的自己才真的有点慌，“我他妈是个Alpha诶？”

“靠？！”张颜齐懵逼，张颜齐非常懵逼地停下了咬在颈窝软肉的动作。

他香香软软的Omega变成了Alpha？

姚琛身上无比清晰地传来融雪的气味，嘛，虽然不再软软，但还是香香的。

“张颜齐你发情了去找个Omega解决啊？”姚老师觉得自己湿哒哒被舔了一身，对方还副晴天霹雳的样子。但他不清楚他现在是只暴露在捕兽者视野下柔弱无力的小兽，挣扎都是徒劳，不过让猎人得以端详他每一处新生的皮毛。

“可是……”张颜齐用手指按压他稍显丰厚的下唇瓣，津液流下来弄湿了指尖，直到呈现出一种完美的色泽，“姚琛，你看镜子——”那是一种明明白白彰显性欲的颜色，搭配套餐是他眼角润泽的水光和妖异的泪痣，“如果你不是Omega，那我把你草成Omega好不好？”

张颜齐不是在咨询，是在通知。

可怜的姚老师成了一只困兽，被缠绕在膨胀的多巴胺里。

张颜齐看得到姚琛卡在脚踝的裤子，形成了某种情趣用的束缚绳索。手在侧腰上抚摸，精瘦有力的Alpha体格反而莫名其妙地催生了情欲，他的后颈干净又漂亮，随着呼吸起伏就是在勾引人咬上去、注入信息素、把他从内到外都全部占有。

所以张颜齐就顺从心意地这么做了，还满意地听到了对方软在他怀里发出的哭腔声调。

“你说你是Alpha是在骗我吧？”张颜齐的呼吸喷洒在姚琛的耳朵那里，他其实并不需要任何回答，所以他干脆封住对方的唇，舌尖扫荡在柔软而渗着蜜汁的口腔，手指探向最隐秘的区域。

姚琛极轻微地颤抖起来，又温柔地叹息着将所有进攻都包裹，他要做个圣母，牺牲成瘾的最高级。

那么圣母会原谅信徒所有的冒犯，哪怕近似于亵渎。

舞蹈镜忠诚地反射出姚琛柔韧腰肢的无意识迎合，含着肌肉和力量能漂漂亮亮好几个侧踢的长腿此时被强行分开、根本站不稳，他像只粘人的无尾熊扒拉在张颜齐身上。

“姚老师，传出去谁敢相信你是个Alpha。”

他的姚老师只用那种湿漉漉的眼神望过来，不反驳也不生气，仿佛泪痣也要渗出水来。

温热的蠕动的肠壁在短暂的紧绷后毫无障碍吞进了手指，微微撑开看得见泛红的软肉，这是在邀请张颜齐的小兄弟进去。

反正张颜齐就是这么认为的。

他干脆蛮横地冲撞进去，Alpha与Alpha不适配的交合伴随着疼痛感无比清晰的袭来。掌心下传来皮肤痉挛的触觉，张颜齐不懂得温柔，那是姚琛的专属，他唯一能做的是让身下的Alpha陷入热潮的迷乱，就像说过的那样，干到这人宛如屈服于情欲的Omega。

张颜齐撬开姚琛紧闭着期以不泄出呻吟的唇瓣，本是把自己想说的言语全部封存在这个吻里，还把咬破后的血味也一同塞进去。

但谁让他整天就爱叭叭叭的话多，所以张颜齐还要开口，“姚琛，你就不能想个聪明点的办法让自己不出声吗？比如接吻。”

姚老师被迫接受漫无章法的吻，他就是这么个温和的性子，怠于考虑麻烦的事情，他的思维还停留在更遥远的星际，“张颜齐。”所以他在憋不住的呻吟中没有目的性地喊对方的名字。

张颜齐望进姚琛清澈又含着水雾的眼睛里，琢磨出难以言喻的韧劲与包容来。

糟糕，他要觉得自己有罪了，但实话说也没什么罪，要怪就怪那个女团舞，或者勾引人的泪痣，总之不能全归咎于他的狼子野心。

当然这是在找乱七八糟的借口，张颜齐不过犬类本能发作，要抢占周震南留下来的所谓主权罢了。

他锁在肠壁的阴茎摸索到某个早已退化的狭窄腔口，这地方拥有着轻轻接触就能让一个Alpha融化的威力。从这个角度说，无论三个性别的哪一种，其本源都倒戈折戟在性欲面前，同等的低贱。

姚老师被突如其来的陌生热潮勾来一个哆嗦，睁大了眼睛，声线沙哑软得像猫发情，“张颜齐，别……”

张颜齐明明箭在弦上，却硬生生被对方难得的求饶挫了锐气，虽然他热衷于观察姚琛隐忍欲泣的表情，但归根到底对这人突然的示弱毫无办法。

姚琛真是个无比狡猾的Alpha，最擅长用无辜的伪装狠狠地戳他的心脏。

“那姚老师，你猜，摄像机有没有开着？”张颜齐明明决定放人一马，却还要留下恶意的问题，换得后穴猛得收缩与要哭不哭的瞥视。

他在最后抽插的动作间凶恶地咬住姚琛的肩膀，有意无意正好覆盖在周震南原先的牙印上。

辛辣的信息素汹涌扑上冷淡的雪水味，一个个吞进肚子里杀干抹净。

这个刚才还无比狡猾的Alpha现在小腹中还残留着被操弄的错觉，红肿的股间闭合不上地流着黏腻白浊的液体，大腿被掐出星星点点的瘢痕，湿发贴在晕红的脸颊处，憋不住的喘息混着眼角滑落的泪珠，他真被干得像个发情期的Omega了。

 

“姚老师……我还想……”张颜齐恢复那副懒洋洋吊儿郎当的样子，抱着瘫软在地板上的柔韧精干的身躯。

“你一点儿都不想。”

周震南黑着脸从门口进来，硬生生走出了身高两米的气势，眼神停留在混乱的事后现场一秒，嫌恶地把张颜齐从姚琛身边拉开，“你出去好好收拾下你的火锅油味！”

“周震南你听墙角听得快乐不？”张颜齐当然早闻到门外压不住的香料味，还有空怼人。

“我先的……”小朋友现在不像个Beta，像只被戳中了软肋的暴躁凶兽Alpha。

可怜小孩不知道大人的世界不讲道理，哪管什么先来后到。

张颜齐在小朋友的瞪眼下自知理亏，顺从地起身。他离得近完全能感到姚琛身体在周震南看过来时猛得绷紧，手指无力搭在身上又仿佛挽留似的，他同时升起某种心软的情绪和更进一步的恶劣心理，“姚琛你完了。”

烟嗓的声线附在耳朵边，带给姚琛共振一样颤栗的感觉。

肌肤相触的温度褪去，换来的是衣料冰凉的触感。

“你不走？”周震南朝张颜齐甩充满杀气的眼刃。

“我守门。”脸皮奇厚·张拉普毫无感觉，“还可以给你们奏BGM。”

“……行，”周震南其实对此没意见，况且还能瞧见姚琛羞得要钻地缝的神色，他干脆同样凑到小仓鼠耳朵边，“姚老师，我饿了，你完了。”

 

 

·  
姚琛不知道自己在漂浮在什么地方，他的世界从张颜齐变成了周震南，但本质都是欲望的潮流将他淹没。

姚老师没学会拒绝，况且周震南总是仗着被宠溺那样任性直白地发号施令。

 

“张颜齐那个憨批大脑壳不知道你有皮肤饥渴症吧？”周震南的手顺着脊骨流连，看着留着斑斑红痕的身体不自觉地朝这边靠，直白宣布对抚摸、对拥抱无尽的渴望。

他讨厌这个人身上残留的红油信息素味。

所以他会用自己的将其全部覆盖，无论作为Alpha还是Omega，姚琛必须是周震南的。

天降能刚得过竹马，做他的春秋大梦去吧？！周震南在调教的同时，用某种幼稚小屁孩的胜利眼神瞅了眼靠在门上的张颜齐。

毕竟他长久以来就如此清楚姚琛的反应，他熟知这人埋葬在皮囊下面膨胀的哀求，他知道这人期待着相贴的湿滑肌肤，更期待粗暴碾压占有后切实的温度。

皮肤饥渴症是种病，周震南要无限制扩大这种病症，让姚琛遗忘在痛苦和欢愉里连呼吸都要他教导。

于是姚琛如周震南所愿，陷进痴狂的渴望与羞耻的欲念里，这比被蛮横的操弄更叫人发疯，理智再也拉不动躯体的撒欢，他想要周震南碰到他，用最有力的手指和最滚烫的体温。

他的病遇到熟稔的撩拨便像过敏反应般加倍发作。

雪山的凌冽寒气爆发出来，冲撞香料的辛味，溢满整个练习室。

“姚琛，喊出来，你想要什么。”手指从侧腰辗转黏连到股间，触碰到泥泞的潮湿穴肉，一开一合柔软无比。

周震南的舌尖不紧不慢地滑过通红的耳朵，他知道那里曾经有过根闪闪发亮的耳骨钉，不过为了参赛被取下而已。

 

姚琛被按在舞蹈镜上，他甚至看得到望向这边的人影。但他咬着唇沉默不言，连不小心脱出口的哭腔呻吟都被憋住，这人被强行剥下仅存的遮掩，便执拗倔犟宛如又臭又硬的磐石，唯独眼角被某种妄想的欣悦逼出泪水。

他想起他的仓鼠娃娃和他的长腿豹。

想起奶奶小小白白嫩嫩的周震南。

想起从镜子看到被手指操弄的淫糜肉体。

他的肌肤明明还在跳动着对更残酷力度抚摸的渴求，请掐出淤青、把我打碎，肢体交缠后再全部揉进骨头里。

可姚琛一个字也不说，他把所有肮脏的屈服在瘾与欲的东西全面打压，只用渗泪的眼睛看着半裸的周震南。

于是独属于姚琛砰然胀大的性张力炸开，碎片镌刻的是温柔或者坚韧。

 

周震南不说话，却也能察觉到房间一角猛然上升的辛辣信息素，寓意着某种对敌的警示。

小朋友在心里冷哼一声，到底也是舍不得，终于施舍下结实有力的拥抱，交叠在颈后的手臂摩擦着腺体，他听到姚琛从唇齿间漏出的破碎抽气，还有迸发滚落的泪珠。

对这人来说，肌肤相触的快感甚至胜于单纯的抽弄。

真他妈有病。

他有时候觉得姚琛对自己真狠，哪怕忍到崩溃，也不泄露半点，更不会牵连他人，只会把所有恶性情绪都对准他自己。

姚老师既然平日不向周震南求饶，那周震南就让性爱作剖皮抽筋的刀。

他舔弄那块被反复折腾的脆弱地方，嗅得到甘甜的雪水味和不该有的呛人辛辣气，他呲出那口大白牙，咬破腺体，注入属于周震南的信息素。他的手肆意揉捏着胸部、臂弯、腰侧，也不会放过挺翘的臀瓣与大腿，甚至舔着脚踝的皮肤。

相偎的满足与酥麻的感觉交织在姚琛的大脑里，混混沌沌地要失去意识时又被周震南恶意的玩弄给整醒。

姚琛蜷缩在周震南的怀里，9厘米的身高差离奇消失，但还是像个弱智的小屁孩，好比上轮张颜齐留下过痕迹的地方他都要逐一啃过去，全然不顾自己咬人有多疼。

镶嵌在体内的阴茎大力开合，给姚琛一种自己要被洞穿的感知，他被凶狠撞击在镜面上，偏过头就能看到自己眼泛波澜的淫乱模样，从脚趾蔓延到头发丝的巨大耻意让他整个人蒙盖上情欲的粉红。

他真的像个被操开了的Omega，或许还得向Alpha性别道个歉，可这样未免有性别歧视的错误，Alpha、Beta、Omega究竟意味着什么呢？姚琛在被抽弄间神志不清地胡思乱想着。

直到敏感又脆弱的生殖腔再次被敲击，他浑身闪过头皮发麻的战栗感，反射性抬起头，就企图往后躲开这回合的捣干，“别——南南——”他叫着人昵称，嗓音是被性爱浸泡后的黏腻。

身后是镜子，他避无可避。

“……”周震南冷着一张小脸，斜挑的丹凤眼凌厉不含笑意，他没理会这声呼喊里的拒绝，强行捅进了退化的生殖腔，便收获更窄更热的快感。

“！”Alpha本就不该拥有的地方被硬物捅开，撕裂的疼痛让姚琛无力支撑自己的身体，泪水瞬间扑簌簌流下来睫毛湿成一片。晃神的时候，他看到原本靠在角落里的张颜齐气鼓鼓“砰”得关门离开，不知为何居然让人觉得有点好笑，但下一秒就被周震南再次的抽弄给拉回现实。

“姚老师，我想标记你。”周震南含着姚琛的唇，密密麻麻的吻像宣泄的爱意，他含含糊糊地吱声，“你做世界上唯一一个被Beta标记的Alpha好不好？”明明在奶声奶气地向人撒娇，还不忘掐着腰蛮干的动作。

“……”姚琛却是半句话也说不出来，退化生殖腔被破开让他沉浸在灭顶的情动和难言的痛楚里，他想哭，可能更糟糕的是他之后该怎么面对这两人，不过现在根本无法思考了。

“我吃掉你了。”周震南舔掉落在对方泪痣上的泪水，牙尖磨蹭在肩膀的软肉上，“谢谢款待。”

香料冲鼻的辛香裹挟了雪山融水，毫无遮掩的扑面而来。

 

 

·  
屋外的张颜齐：我是个憨批吗？我为什么不成结？周震南那个小矮子火锅底料的信息素凭什么嫌弃我火锅油？

路过的高嘉朗唱着“夜深了~”经过，被浓郁的麻辣锅底的气味勾引过来，看着蹲在地上满脸沮丧的张颜齐发问，“诶，张颜齐？夜深了~你们在练习室吃火锅？”

张颜齐猛虎落泪，“我他妈后悔了！！！”

 

 


End file.
